OPERATION DINNER
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: What are Numbuhs 1,10,85 and 86 doing there?
1. Chapter 1

1st fanfic. Enjoy J I swapped the because CATSPATS31 warned me about getting in trouble so thanks for the heads up J. I've also improved the first chapter.

The KND is owned by mr Warburton

Operation D.I.N.N.E.R

Delightful

Invitation-to

Nemesis

Not

Expecting

Reply

Numbuh10 (Eva) was staying with her cousin Numbuh1 (Nigel) because her parents are traveling for a week as their wedding anniversary. Numbuh1 has just finished showing Numbuh10 around the house and were now sat in the living room.

"So Nigel. When do you so me around the treehouse?" Asked Numbuh10.

Numbuh1 turns his head and responds "In a sec."

"Why?"Numbuh10 asks confused.

"We're waiting for someone" numbuh1 responds calmly.

"Who" Numbuh10 still having no idea what's going on. Just then a skunk mixed with 2x4 Technology drops from the ceiling. Numbuh10 starts to scream "WHAT IS THAT"

The skunk and Numbuh1 start glaring at Numbuh10. "THAT is Numbuh6. He's who we're waiting for. Numbuh1 said clearly annoyed with his cousin.

"Oh. Sorry." She replies embarrassed of how she acted.

 **Later in the tree house after showing Numbuh10 around the tree house**

"So what does Numbuh6 do?" Asked Numbuh10. Having never seen him.

"Mainly solo spy missions comes here every week to drop of his report. "Replied 1 links Numbuh6s name tag to the computer and starts reading the report. "The teenz still quite Numbuh6?" Asked Numbuh1. Numbuh6 nods. "They must be up to some evil plan to stay quite this long." Continued Numbuh1. *op T.R.E.A.T.Y*

"You think so?" Asked Numbuh10 knowing what he was saying ws possible

"I know sooooooo"


	2. Chapter 2

Numbuh1 makes a mad dash down stars. Numbuh10: Looks to numbuh6 "what was that about?" Numbuh6 shrugs Numbuh10 reads through the report. All she could say is "I don't get it."

MEANWHILE

Numbuh1 was rushing to get the mail first "Got to get that letter before…" He opened the door to see he was too late his dad had beat him to it. And then spotted him.

"Nigel old bean! Get Eva I fantastic news!" He said in a excited tone.

The only thing going thought going through Numbuh1s head was "cruddy crud! CRUD CRUD!"

"Nigel?" Mr Uno said confused at his son's silence.

"Crud."

"Now now Nigel there's no need for language like that." Mr Uno said in a calm tone. Just then Numbuh10 came running towards them. "Ah Eva you here! I have great news we're having dinner at my brothers! Called Mr Uno clearly excited "Now I must go and tell mother" with that he went to find his wife.

"Wait the report said the Delightful children would send you a invitation Numbuh10 then gasped as it clicked. "Dose this mean?"

Numbuh1 hung his head low "Yes it dose. Father's my uncle."

"Does anyone else know?" asked Numbuh10.

"Only my team and Numbuh362." He responded ashamed to call farther his uncle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Numbuh10 felt betrayed for not being told this.

"A it's personal. B There was no reason, and C it's your job to talk about things like this." Replied Numbuh1

"But I'm family also just because in the kids next door anchorgirl doesn't mean I can't keep a secret." The pain was evident in her voice.

Numbuh1 looks at Numbuh10 and smiles. "Thank you Eva, and I'm sorry for not telling you."

Numbuh10 smiled back "It's ok Nigel just don't leave me out of the loop."

Later there was a knock at the door. Opening it they find the rest of Sector V. Numbuh10 smiling at the group "Hey everyone"

"Numbuh10 wat you doing here? Numbuh5 asked surprised to see the leader of Sector L.

I'm staying for the week while my parents travel." Numbuh10 said in a happy tone.

"Hey Numbuh1 is Bradly here yet?" Asked Numbuh3

"yeah I've got some upgrades for him" Numbuh2 chimed in.

Numbuh1s eyes widened at remembering the report. "Oh right the report."

"Already sent to Moonbase" Numbuh10 reported.

"Thanks. Numbuh1 replied.

"You don't forget stuff lioke that numbah1" Numduh4 commented.

"Normally I'm not having dinner at father's" responded Numbuh1

"ooo tough break" Numbuh2 remarked.

"Not to worry numbuh2. I have a plan" Numbuh1 said with a confident smirk.

I know of you are wondering where 85 & 86 are they're going to show up in chapter 4 onwards


	3. Chapter 3

The group was now in the main room of the treehouse Numbuh1 stands at his podium a hand on each side, with Numbuh10 stand behind him with her arms behind her back on his right. Both with the stern expression of a leader. The rest were sat down Numbuh4 on the left, then Numbuh3 who was petting Numbuh6, while Numbuh2 was on Numbuh6s right and finally Numbuh5 on the far right.

Numbuh1 cleared his throat and began "All right team listen up. Farther has invited me and Numbuh10 over for dinner. No doubt to test something on us, but this gives us a perfect opportunity to steal his Intel and destroy everything else. The plan is for Numbuh10 to keep everyone distracted while I download his files and plant hot sauce set to go off after we leave. After the download is complete I will hand the data to Numbuh6 who will be waiting outside to given to Numbuh2. Numbuh10 your up." Numbuh1 moved to left of his to allow Numbuh10 to speak.

"Thank you Numbuh1. Now I need someone to go to Sector L and pick up some recording equipment that I can and a mic to." As Numbuh10 said this she didn't sound like she dose on the news this voice is a lot more strict and stern and came somewhat as a surprise to the members of Sector V. Numbuh10 then went back to her previous position allowing Numbuh1 to retake the podium.

"Numbuhs 4 and 5 go to Sector L and pick up Numbuh10s equipment" They nodded in response. "Numbuh2 I need away to bypass Fathers fire walls and download his files."

"You got it Numdnh1" numbuh2 responded.

"Numbu3 you are too Install Numbuh6s upgrades." Numbuh3 cheered in response. "KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!"

Numbuhs 2-6 all went to Numbuh2s room. Numbuhs 4 and 5 took the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, Numbuh2 went to his workbench, and Numbuh3 was nearby with a now sedated Numbuh6 as she listened carefully to Numbuh2s instructions.

MEANWHILE

"What are you going Numbuh1" Numbuh10 questioned.

"I'm going to find out when we're going" Numbuh1 as he left the room leaving Numbuh10 to right down her questions.

LATER

Numbuhs 4 and 5 were back with Numbuh10s equipment. Numbuh4 went to get some soda, while numbuh5 gave Nunmbu10 the bag the equipment was in. when Numbuh5 went into the main room she couldn't help but smile as she saw the two leaders. Numbuh1 was doing a equipment check then putting it his own bag while reading through the invitation, Numbuh10 was reading her questions to herself.

"If Numbuh5 didn't know any better. She would say you two are siblings instead of cousins. Or is it just a leader thang" Numbuh5 asked walking over to Numbuh10 to give her the bag.

"It's a leader thing" they both said in sync.

"Hey Numbuh1. When we leaving" asked Numbuh10

Numbuh1 looked at his watch "5 mintues."

This took longer than expected. At least it's done. Also thanks to **Gamewizard2008 for the tip.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Uno's drive

Numbuh10 was getting in the car while Numbuh1 was talking to Numbuh5.

"You sure about this Numbah1?" Numbuh5 asked concerned that they was walking into the Lions dean then poking it with a stick.

"We're going whether we like it or not, might as well do some good." Numbuh1 responded sternly.

"Come along Nigel we need to get going." Mrs Uno called from the driver's seat.

"See you later Numbuh5" Numbuh1 said extending his right hand.

"Yeah later" Numbuh5 responded still not liking it but shacks his anyway.

Numbuh1 gets in the car behind the driver's seat where his dad is. Opposite him was Numbuh10 who had changed into a red T-shirt, a pair of light blue jeans and some white running shoes in case things went wrong.

The drive there was quite this gave Numbuh10 time to think about her friendship with her cousin. Before they found out they're related. Numbuh1 and sector would come over to her tree house for interviews like any others when something odd happened. Numbuh5 came alone some times when her candy hunts had something weird happen. They had a natural respect for each other's leadership. When they found out they're related in Jamaica they spent the rest of the trip catching up. Until Lizzy looking out of her mind and she had to put on a act to get on her good side. (Not everyone spotted the act. I didn't at first but look at how they interact the rest of the time and she's a part of the KNN it's her job to get on peoples good side to get as much info as possible.) Thinking back to it makes her feel bad about what she did.

Numbuh10 turns from the window to face Numbuh1 "Hey Nigel."

Numbuh1 turns to face her "mhum" he responds absent minded being snapped out of his own thoughts.

"You know when I first talked to Lizzy I was just trying to save my skin. Nothing personal?" She asked flashing him a nervous smile.

Numbuh1 casually responded "yeah I figured that out on the way home."

When they reached the mansion they was greeted not by farther but Benedict! He was waiting in front of the house in his human form. Numbuh10 gasped at the fact farther was human. They were lead to the living surprising both Numbuh1 and Numbuh10.

"Numbuh86 and 85!?" They both said in shock

"Shaunie!?" Numbuh1 added

"Numbuh1 and10" Numbuhs 86 and 85 responded equally as shocked.

"Nigel!?" Shaunie also commented.

Surprise! Shaunie's here to!


	5. Chapter 5

In the living room was all 5 Fulbright's, the Uno's and Numbuh10. Mr Boss, Mrs Fulbright and Numbuh86 were wearing their usual clothing. Numbuh85 was wearing a dark green hoodie, jeans and a red cap. Shaunie is wearing orange shorts and a blue t-shirt also his hair was shorter.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" Numbuh86 shouted.

This made her mother chuckle. "I didn't expect to see you all here" she looked at Numbuh10 "And what's your name dear?" She said with a smile.

Numbuh10 smiled back and responded "I'm Eva. Nigel's cousin."

Just then the delightful children walked in and collectively gasped "YOU'RE HERE?!" They said in shock.

"Regrettably" Numbuh1 mumbled and crossed his arms.

"Kids why don't you shows the other children around" farther said still in his human form "while catch up with my brother." He slings an arm of Mr Uno.

Later during the tour. In a rare sight the delightful's were split. Bruce and Ashley were in front while David, Lenny and Constance were at the back. With the other kids in the middle.

Numbuh1 leaned over to Numbuh10 and whispered "We need to move before we enter a trap."

"I've got a plan. Get ready to ready to grab and go." Numbuh10 whispered back.

Numbuh1 gave her a confused look until she pointed at the Fulbrights in front of them. Numbuh1 smiled and nodded. As they reached a 4 way split in the hall as they got in the centre Numbuh10 shouted "SPLIT!" She garbed Numbuh85 and Shaunie then darted right. Numbuh1 grabbed Numbuh86 and went left.

Before the Delightfuls knew it they were gone. "Drat!"

 **With Numbuh1 and 86.**

Numbuh86 wanted to talk with Numbuh1. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" loudly.

"Quick around here." Numbuh1 dragged Numbuh86 around a corner then let go of her wrist and checked to see if they were being followed.

"WELL!?" Numbuh86 called. Annoyed about still not getting a response.

"Me and Numbuh10 have planned to see Fathers files and destroy everything else and THAT was us stopping you and your brother becoming test subjects."

Numbuh1's P.I.P.E.R started going off "Numbuh1? It's Numbuh10. Are you there?" Numbuh10 whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm here Numbuh10 are you and the brothers ok?"

"We're good how about you and Numbuh86?"LL

"Hold on" Numbuh1 looks around then turns to face Numbuh86 and put his hand over the mic. "I don't see. Anyone do you? She shacked her head no. Numbuh1 takes his hand off the mic. "We're clear"

"We need to regroup."

"Agreed where are you?"

"We're in what looks like a spear bedroom its got a small bathroom to."

"Is on this floor?"

"Yeah"

"Ok stay there me and Numbuh86 are taking the long way. Numbuh1 out" Numbuh1 put the P.I.P.E.R away looked at Numbuh86 "Need a weapon?"

"Like I need help from a boy!" Numbuh86 growled at him.

Numbuh1 peered over his sunglasses unamused "Is that a yes?" he said in a flat tone.

She let out a sigh lowered her head.

Numbuh1 rolled his eyes, took off his bag took out a spear M.U.S.K.E.T and put it in front of her face.

She took the M.U.S.K.E.T and looked up at Numbuh1 "I guess your leading," She spat at Numbuh1.

"This way." Numbuh1 spat back.

Numbuh86 turned her back to him and crossed her arms.

Numbuh1 just turned and walked away deciding that this was a waste of time.

'Who dose that _boy_ think he is!' Numbuh86 thought to herself. ' **I'm** the global tactical officer! The only reason I'm letting that **idiot** lead is that I don't know my way. Wait.' Numbuh86 turned around just as Numbuh1 was going around a corner. "Wait for me." She said running after him.

 **After the split up with Numbuh10, Numbuh85 and Shaunie.**

The 3 of them were running turning left and right having no idea where there going. Numbuh85 was in front and Numbuh10 was behind carrying Shaunie over her shoulder.

After some time Numbuh85 saw a door, ran to it and opened it "In hear." He said to Numbuh10 as he went in, with Numbuh10 carrying Shaunie following.

Numbuh10 put down Shaunie and took out her P.I.P.E.R "Numbuh85 guard the door. I'll contact the others."

Numbuh85 took out a green yoyo from his pocket, put his finger thought the ring and walked over to the door "thanks 84." He whispered.

Numbuh10 put the P.I.P.E.R up to her ear and whispered "Numbuh1? It's Numbuh10. Are you there?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Still with Numbuhs 10, 85 and Shaunie.**

"Numbuh1 and 86 are on their way but are taking the long route." Numbuh10 informed the others.

"I hear something."Numbuh85 reported with his ear pressed on the door.

"Quick hide." Numbuh10 whispered.

Shaunie hid in a draw beneath the sink in the bathroom, Numbuh85 slipped behind the wardrobe and Numbuh10 hide behind a large flat screen T.V.

Soon Ashley and Constance walked in. They walked around the bedroom and attached bathroom not touching anything and then left.

5 seconds later everyone slowly came out of their hiding spots.

"I only saw the girls." Numbuh85 said surprised.

Numbuh10 gasped "That's odd they never split."

"They must really want to find us" Shaunie commented.

 **With Numbuhs 1 and 86.**

They are still in making their way to the others. Numbuh1 was in front holding a B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P with Numbuh86 close behind, still holding the borrowed M.U.S.K.E.T. They was watching every direction but there had been no sign of danger so far.

"How much longer?" Numbuh86 asked in quieter then she's known for.

"Not much" Numbuh1 responded in the same tone.

Numbuh1 peeked his head and saw the Lennie, David and Bruce. They were walking away from him.

He turned and faced Numbuh86 and whispers "I only see the delightful boys. They're walking away from us."

"Let's get 'em." Numbuh86 whispered back and began grinning.

"Wait it could be a trap"

Numbuh86 stopped grinning realising he was probably right. Numbuh1 looker around the corner again and they were gone.

"All clear."

 **Later with Numbuh10, Numbuh85 and Shaunie**

Numbuh85 and Shaunie were sat down leaning against the wall watching as Numbuh10 paced back and forth.

"He's taking too long. We haven't got all day." Numbuh10 muttered.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Are you guys in there?" Numbuh1 said though the door.

Numbuh10 opened the door and sighed in relief "Finally you're here."

Numbuh85 and Shaunie immediately got up and ran over to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Numbuh1 smiled at his cousin and the brothers. "Sorry we took so long, we ran into the delightful boys." Numbuh1 responded.

"The girls came in here by themselves too." Numbuh85 commented.

"Yeah that's nice, now let us in." Numbuh86 whispered harshly watching their back.

They all moved out of Numbuh1 and Numbuh86's way. They both entered the room and Numbuh86 the door behind her.

"Should we barricade the door?" Numbuh85 asked.

"No." Numbuh1 responded.

"This because of your plan Numbuh1?" Numbuh86 questioned.

"A plan?" Numbuh85 said surprised.

"What is it!? What is it!?" Shaunie said bouncing up and down.

Everyone turned and hushed him, frowning.

A Quite "sorry" was all he could bring himself to say.

"But seriously Numbuh1 what is the plan?" asked Numbuh85.

"And why do I not know about this plan of that you are related to farther?" Numbuh86 added on sounding annoyed.

"I didn't inform global command because it wouldn't matter we was coming here anyway." Numbuh1 responded.

"Plus we thought it would be a nice surprise." Numbuh10 tagged in.

"As for my relations I kept it quite the same reason you did for reputation purposes. I have not informed everyone about your family ties and I would appreciate it if you do the same." Numbuh1 said taking over from his cousin.

"Fine I'll let you off this time."Numbuh86 growled at him.

"Can we get back to the plan please?" Numbuh85 asked impatiently.

"Rite the plan was for Numbuh10 to keep everyone distracted everyone while I steal all fathers files then hand them to Numbuh6 to give to Numbuh2 and plant hot sauce charges that will detonate when we leave." Numbuh1 announced. "But the plan involves a great."

"Which is?" asked Numbuh86.

"I am not sure could keep farther and the delightful children occupied. With 2 other opratives we can fix that."

"I'm in. What can I do?" Numbuh85 jumped in.

"Keep the delightful children busy." Numbuh1 responded instantly.

Numbuh85 saluted at Numbuh1 with a mischievous grin. "Sir yes sir." He said sinisterly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now the good stuff.**

"Good. We need to move, we have stayed here too long." Numbuh1 announced. Numbuh10 took a S.P.I.C.E.R out of her bag and handed it to Numbuh85 who nodded in thanks.

"Aren't you forgetting someone Numbuh1?" Asked Numbuh86.

Numbuh1 turned and faced Numbuh86 confused by her question. "No? We only needed 1 more person and you can take care of Shaunie."

Before Numbuh86 could get a word of her annoyance she was beaten by a cry filled with fear. "NO!" Shaunie ran over to Numbuh1 shacking his hands in a begging motion. "Please take me with you!"

Numbuh1s jaw dropped in shock. It took some time before he responded. "I don't…"

He was quickly interrupted. "PLEASE! SHE'S EVIL!" Shaunie said collapsing onto his knees.

Before Numbuh1 could respond the door was blown off its hinges "Is that so? We can make her quite delightful." The Delightful children walked into the room holding the giant laser from operation Z.E.R.O. They were charging it and fired at Numbuh86 who managed to avoid the blast. Everyone ducted behind the bed.

"WE'RE TRAPED!" yelled Numbuh85.

"YA THINK!?" Numbuh86 yelled back.

Numbuh1 began to look around for anything to give them the upper hand. He saw that the bathroom had a window. Then they herd the weapon be fired again. Numbuh86 "ONE MORE SHOT LIKE THAT AND IT'S OVER!" Shouted before ducking under a weaker blast.

Cover us!" Numbuh1 ordered, grabbing Shaunie with his right hand and holding his B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. in his left, putting himself between the Delightful Children and Shaunie. Making as break for the bathroom window, dragging Shaunie with him. The others started randomly poking their heads out from cover and firing a few wild shots. The Delightful Children responded with short bursts of their own. Everyone missed. Numbuh1 runs into bathroom and shooting out the window, activating his jet boots and flying out the window with Shaunie.

"Did he just leave us?" Questioned Numbuh86.

"He did?!"Panicked Numbuh85.

"He's just getting Shaunie."

"Not a chance." Numbuh1 calls to them hovering in front of the window. Numbuh85 relaxes, but is quickly sent back into a panic as the bed has been shot in half. "This way." Numbuh1 calls to and move his arm in a motion to signal to them to 'come here'. Everyone ran into the bathroom. "Numbuh85 next!" Ordered Numbuh1.

"There's not enough time!" Numbuh86 responded.

"Everyone grab on and brace yourselves!"

Numbuh85 grabbed onto Numbuh1's left arm, Numbuh10 on his right. His boots were beginning to struggle. Finally Numbuh86 wrapped her arms around Numbuh1's neck and his boots began struggling more they began cutting out lowering them until CRASH!


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as they crashed Numbuh6 and Shaunie ran up to them and gave them a thumbs up at this Numbuh6 fired stink missiles into the broken window. The Delightful Children could be heard coughing as they ran out the room.

"A badger?" Shaunie asked.

Numbuh86 was about to shout but Numbuh1 quickly covered her mouth.

"It's a skunk. I think" Numbuh85 said filling in for his sister.

"He's Numbuh6, after a accident he was modified with 2x4 technology, after I get the intel it's to be handed to him." Numbuh1 filling in the rest and let go of a struggling Numbuh86.

Numbuh6 gave confused look then pointed at the 3 unexpected teammates as Numbuh1 fills him in. Numbuh86's face turned red with anger, her breathing became aggressive and a fire started in her eyes. "AFTER THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TA DECOMISSON YOU!" She yelled at Numbuh1.

Everyone turns and faces Numbuh86. Numbuh10 and Numbuh6 got caught off grad by the sudden outburst, Numbuh85 and Shaunie were shaking in fear, and Numbuh1 turned and faced her. Walking so close to her not breaking eye contact they was a few inches lightning shot from both of them and clashed in the middle.

"You can't do that, and you know it." Numbuh1 said. His lightning pushed hers back a bit.

"Anyone brave enough to stop me will take too long." Numbuh86 grins. Her lightning began pushing his back over the middle.

Numbuh1 begins to grin as well. "That's not what I meant." He said confidently. Pushing the lightning clashing point back to the middle. "Last time you had the entire Decommissioning squad and failed." His lightning began pushing hers back more. "You have no chance." He said, grinning wider. His lightning gave one final push, bringing the clash all the way to her ending the argument. Numbuh86 growled and walked away from Numbuh1 then looked over the garden crossing her arms and mumbling while doing of this.

"Sooooooo…I guess Numbuh1 is in charge?" Numbuh85 with uncertainty filling his voice.

Numbuh1 sighed "I think Shaunie should go with Numbuh10 and Numbuh86 will come with me."

"Thank you." Shaunie said relived.

"Erm your welcome." Numbuh1 answered looking over his shoulder to Numbuh86 still grumbling and back facing them. "Ok let's try this again."


	11. Chapter 11

The delightful children were walking down the halls giving off a horrible smell. Unknown to them Numbuh85 was following close behind. Going from cover to cover. When he was close he took out his S.P.I.C.E.R. and fired hitting David who fell into Bruce and ignited the gas that was clinging onto them, throwing them into the wall covering them in ash. "Catch me if you can losers!" Numbuh85 taunted before running back down the hall laughing.

"Get back here you twerp!" The delightfuls yelled as soon as they got up and began chasing him with the ash falling off them.

 **With Numbuh10 and Shaunie.**

They had reached the outside the main room that all the adults were talking in without any trouble. "So what are you going to do?" Shaunie asked Numbuh10. "Easy." She responded calmly "We just have to keep them talking." After saying this she casually walked with Shaunie quickly following.

 **With Numbuhs 1 and 86.**

They travelled in complete silence. Numbuh1 was in front focused on getting to Farthers inner sanctum and Numbuh86 was a bit behind facing the floor worry engraved on her faced. With what Shaunie had said Numbuh1 could demote her. Numbuh86 can't stand the idea of being under a boy again. Numbuh86 was so distracted that she didn't notice Numbuh1 stop and walked straight into him.

"Sorry." She said instantly in a quiet voice. This shocked both of them. Numbuh1 hasn't herd her this quiet for years, and Numbuh86 couldn't understand what's gotten into her. Oh yeah. Now she remembers. They both start shuffling where they stand, nether knew what to say or do.

"Let's get back to the mission." Numbuh1 says after a minute of silence Numbuh86 just nodded and followed Numbuh1 as he opened the door to inner sanctum.

 **Sorry I've been away for so long. I'll try to post more often, I hope I stick to my word.**


	12. Chapter 12

**With Numbuh85.**

The Delightful children were getting really annoyed with Numbuh85 with his childish behaviour. With his constant laughing and running. He has now lead them into the large kitchen.

"We're are you!?" Demanded the Delightful children as they searched the kitchen. Numbuh85 saw as through the he was hiding in a cupboard. Full of flour. Numbuh85 new exactly how he was going to prank them next.

 **With Numbuhs 1and 86.**

They have been walking around farther inner sanctum for while and have only found a small kitchen with a fridge full of rocky road ice cream tubs (they took one each.) , the cages from operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S and a indoor ski slope.

"Do you know where we're going?" Numbuh86 finely spoke up.

"I've never actually been here. I was hoping farther had a map or something." Numbuh1 responded.

"Great." Numbuh86 grumbled.

"Let's just keep moving."

 **With Numbuh85.**

"WHY DID DO THAT?!" The Delightful children yelled after having flour thrown at the back of their heads.

"What?" Numbuh85 responded grinding while shrugging his shoulders. "I want to bake a cake." He then threw some more flour and shot it, causing it to explode right in their faces. "Now where do you keep the eggs?" Numbuh85 said struggling to not burst out laughing.

"We'll have our revenge." The Delightful children said filled with fury.

Numbuh85s only response is laughing and laughing hard. "Ha ha ha! Gooood luck!" He said as he began running. With the Delightful children soon following.

 **With Farther.**

Numbuh10 has been successfully keeping the adults distracted with questions, but farther had set a timer for the over, and it just went off.


	13. Chapter 13

Just to remind you all Farther's in human form so he doesn't sound how he usually dose.

"I best put the chicken in." Farther/Benedict said with a fake smile and with the fake sound of happiness. He could see Eva grabbing her bag to warn the others. He hated them. He hated them all! As he left the room the smile faded into stern expression. It infuriated him to have undelightful children in his house and even more so having one sat calmly in the same room as him as a reminder they escaped his trap and are running loose, causing who knows what damage. It embarrasses him to admit he got distracted by Evas questions tharclittle-hey "Why is there flour everywhere?" he said out loud "And foot prints?" Then he relished and the suit began grow and his eyes turned yellow "KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

 **With Numbuhs 1 and 86.**

Numbuh1s P.I.P.E.R begins ringing "This is Numbuh1…slow down Numbuh10 I can't understand you… understood Numbuh1 out."

"Now what?" Numbuh86 asked unamused.

"Numbuh10's lost Farther, he's somewhere around the house." Responded.

Numbuh86 froze, she's never been against farther, she's read Numbuh1s reports and herd the stories from the rest of Sector V.

"Numbuh86?"…"Numbuh86!"… Numbuh1 sighed and them whispered. "Free rainbow monkeys."

"Huh?"

Numbuh1 but smile a little. "Never fails. We need to hurry up and regroup with Numbuh85."

Numbuh1 began to walk away when. "Wait." He turned around and saw Numbuh86 rubbing her left arm with her right hand and looking at the ground.

"Yes Numbuh86?" he asked having no clue what she would say.

"Are you going to report me?" She said complete worried

Numbuh1 stood there for awhile and then sighed "I don't know 86. It's a lot to think about." Numbuh86 looked like she was going to cry.. Numbuh1 had no time for this but he couldn't just leave her like this. Numbuh1 walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened to you?"

 **With Numbuh85.**

He was still running from the Delightful children and was widening the gap. Until there was a burst of fire at his fire at his feet which caused him to fall over himself. He knew what was waiting for him after a moment or two of sucking up his fear he turned around and exactly what he expected, Farther.

"One down…" he spoke in a pleased tone "…four to go. HA HA HA! "this time it was more sinister. The Delightful children joined in laughing. He was circled he was trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**With Numbuhs 1 and 86.**

"Wh…what do you mean?" Numbuh86 said half confused, half fearing it was what she thought it was.

"Do you remember when we were in kindergarten? Me, you and Hoagie." Numbuh86s eyes widened, it was what she feared. She slowly nodded. "So you remember how things used to be?" Another slow nod. "Then what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It hurts to much." She finally responded.

"Why?" No response. Numbuh1 sighed "It's the only way you stay a operative."

Numbuh86 looked away squinting her eyes to keep in the tears. She could sense Numbuh1 watching and he wasn't going to move a inch. She has no choice but to trust him now.

"BECAUSE I WISH THINGS CAN GO BACK TO HOW THEY WERE!" Numbuh86 was face Numbuh1 as she cried with no signs of stopping. "BUT THEY CAN'T! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I GET RESPECT! AT FIRST I WAS JUST MAD BUT NOW! Now I don't see any other way." She was still crying without a end in sight, as Numbuh86 panted heavily having ran out of breath and had clasped onto her knees.

Numbuh1 had no idea what to do, last time Mr Boss calmed her down. He decided to kneel down put a hand on her shoulder. "I…Erm..is..there anything I can do?" As soon as the words left his mouth he was pulled into a hug, after the shock wore off he returned the hug.

"I don't fit in the Kids Next Door." Numbuh86 said crying the last of her tears and her breathing had slowed down but was still very fast.

Numbuh1 couldn't help but smile. He pulled back from the hug, holding Numbuh86's arms and looked her in the face. "Have you met my sector?"

Numbuh86 laughed as Numbuh1 let go of her and stood up. Numbuh86 wiped the tears off her face and looked up too see Numbuh1 offering her a hand up, which she accepted. "Let's keep going." He said as he pulled her up. Numbuh86 nodded in agreement.

They walked for a bit more until they finally found Father's main computer. The screen was on the far wall and covered most of it, underneath a control board sat with two pads one about the size of a keyboard and a smaller square one. The rest of the room had servers in front of the other walls, and a single office chair. Both Numbuh1 and Numbuh86 both sighted with relief and smiled. Numbuh1 started up the computer. "Ever done this before?" he asked Numbuh86 while staying focused on the screen.

"I know what to do." Numbuh86 announced proudly, then running up and removing a panel off the control board. She then heard a deep beeping. She looked up at the screen and it said 'password incorrect. 2 more attempts left.' she then turned to Numbuh1 and asked. "What did you put?"

"I hate kids. All caps. Was worth a shot."

"No arguments here."


	15. Chapter 15

Numbuh86 walked behind Numbuh1. "Which pocket is it in?" she asked.

"Front zip." Numbuh1 responded typing in his second attempt.

Numbuh86 opened the front zip on his bag and took out a sandwich mixed with wires and other pieces of a computer protruding from it. She then walks back to the removed panel and started linking up the sandwich. While she did there was another beep this one was a lot softer then the last.

"I'm in." Numbuh1 announced.

"What was it?" Numbuh86 asked standing back up.

"Pappy." Numbuh1 sneered.

They opened up Farthers files and began downloading them all.

"Download started." Numbuh1 informed.

"Let's have a look while we wait." Numbuh86 suggested. Numbuh1 just nodded

Some had another password so Numbuh1 ignored them for now. But it looked like a few old files didn't have another password.

Numbuh1 opened a file called "contacts" with Numbuh86 standing next to him. They scrolled through the list finding activate freelance villains like sticky beard, night brace, etc. Next was his workers so basically ice cream men and Cuppa Joe. Then one for Teenz.

Numbuh1 took off his bag off and unzipped the back zip taking out a hot sauce charge. "19 left." Numbuh1 thought out loud. He then placed it next to hole Numbuh86 made and zipped up the bag.

While this was happening Numbuh86 closed the files and began looking through the security cameras. "Let's see what's on." She smirked. Numbuh1 had by now walked behind her. The screen displayed 9 smaller screens each rotating a little then swapping to another camera. On the middle screen David appeared with a wide grin. "What's he smiling about?" she turned around to find Numbuh1 gone with the patter of his feet on the metal floor fading from the hallway.

"Aayy?"


	16. Chapter 16

**With Numbuh1.**

He dashed through the halls armed with his B.O.T.T.L.E C.A.P. Although he only saw it for a second. He knew what was happening. Numbuh85 was going to be delightfulized.

 **With Numbuh86.**

Numbuh86 had managed to swap the cameras to manual control, and followed Numbuh1 as he made his way to the ground floor.

 **With Numbuh85.**

Numbuh85 is struggling to get out of Bruce's grasp. He couldn't see where they are going, but he wasn't going quietly. They walk into a large open room. Farther moved out of the way to reveal some kind of pod.

"What's that? You're shower." Numbuh85 jokes.

"No you dumb kid!" The Delightful children yelled. "It's the Delightfulization Chamber." They began to maniacally laugh.

"Crud." Numbuh85 panicked and began shaking more violently.

Farther walked over to the chamber laughing. "Why don't you let give him a closer look."

"Why of course Farther." The Delightful children began pushing Numbuh85 towards the Delightfulization Chamber.

Numbuh85 kicked Bruce's shin with the back of his heel this loosened Bruce's grasp for Numbuh85 to break free.

"Oh well." Farther calmly stated. "I'll just do it myself." 2 fireballs began manifesting in his hands. He suddenly felt something hit him in the side of his head.

"Duck!" Numbuh1 shouted standing on top of Farther as fired above the now crouched Numbuh85 and hitting each of the Delightful Children. When Numbuh1 stopped firing he ran over to the now unconscious Delightful Children and picked up the S.P.I.C.E.R he has been using.

"NIGLE UNO!" Farther yelled. Numbuh1 jumped off him just in time as Farther burst into flames.

"Now what!?" Numbuh85 panicked.

"Stay focussed!" Numbuh1 ordered.

The Delightful Children sat up and saw how mad Farther was they panicked. "RUN!" was all they said as they left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"YOU BRATS!" Farther yelled as he threw a fire ball at them. Numbuh1 easily cleared it, where as Numbuh85 only just avoided it. This continued for some time with Numbuh1 clearing every attack, while Numbuh85 stumbled around. After about a minute and a half Numbuh1 found a opening and fired, hitting Farther in the front of his right shoulder. Farther cried out in pain, before making more of himself.

"We're not goanna win." Numbuh85 panicked.

Numbuh1 ignored him and shot a clone twice. The first one dissipated with the clone, the second hit the controls of the Delightfulisation Chamber behind and blew it up upon impact. This caused a shockwave that hit the real Farther and caused the other clones to dissipate.

Numbuh1 grabbed Numbuh85 and dragged him out of the room. "Come on!"

 **Earlier with Numbuh86.**

Numbuh86 was watching as Numbuh1 ran through the mansion. She managed to find David again, and she saw why he was so happy they had her brother and Farther was there. That means Numbuh1's rescuing her brother. She should help, but she can't. She's to afraid. She began to her a noise from Numbuh1's forgotten bag. Looking inside his bag she saw it was his P.I.P.E.R. Numbuh86 decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Numbuh86 said.

"Numbuh86?" a voice asked. It was Numbuh10.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Where's Numbuh1?" There was slight hint of concern in her voice.

"He's gone to rescue my brother from The Delightful Children and Farther." She was slowly getting quieter fearing her response.

"Alone!" Now Numbuh10 sounded frustrated.

"He left before I knew what was happening." Numbuh86 justified herself.

Numbuh10 sighed "Have you got the bag?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"Yeah he just left it." Numbuh86 answered.

"Continue the mission without him." And with that Numbuh10 hung up.

Numbuh86 checked the download and saw it had finished. She took out the sandwich and put a hot sauce charge in its place, then put the panel on. After which she found out where Farthers hanger and experiments were and finally shut down the computer.


	18. Chapter 18

**With Numbuhs 1 and 85.**

They ran down the hallway with Farther flying close behind melting everything around them. "Come! Back! Here!" He shouted. As he flooded the hall with fire. Numbuh1 pulled Numbuh85 around a corner, avoiding the flames.

"How are we going to lose him!?" Numbuh85 panicked.

"Keep running!" Numbuh1 ordered.

They jumped out of a window into the back garden. And then they found the hose.

Farther flew out the window and stopped dead when he saw Numbuh1 holding the end and Numbub85 was at the tap, both grinning like hyenas. "Hello Farther." Numbuh1 spoke menacingly. Numbuh85 turned the tap and the water forced Farther back causing him to cartwheel into a hedge. By the time he got out the hedge they were both gone. "Aaaaahhhh!" Farther cried out in frustration.

 **With Numbuh86.**

Numbuh86 had now set the rest of the changes and was now moving to meet up with Numbuh6, after a quick call to ask Numbuh10 where he was. She turned around a corner and saw Numbuhs 1 and 85 running towards her. As Numbuh1 spotted her he waved for her to get back round the corner. Numbuh86 was confused but did as asked. The boys soon joined her as they heavily breathed.

"Do you think we lost him?" Numbuh85 asked.

Numbuh1 look down the hallway they came from, only exposing his head. "I don't see him." He told the others. He then looked at Numbuh86 and asked. "Why are you up here Numbuh86?"

"I've finished down there and I'm about to give the data to Numbuh6." She calmly responded as she handed Numbuh1 his bag back.

"Good work Numbuh86. I'll take it from here. You and Numbuh85 meet up with Numbuh10. I'll arrive shortly." Numbuh1 said as he took his bag and put it on.

"You sure? They're still out there." Numbuh85 asked.

"Yeah. I had to hide from the Delightful Children getting here." Numbuh86 agreed.

"They won't catch me." Numbuh1 told them as he walked away.

The siblings silently decided to join Numbuh10 and wait for him.

Almost done now.


	19. Chapter 19

Numbuhs 85 and 86 ran into the living room. Numbuh10 saw them and tried to question them but Monty beat her to it. "Say, where is Nigel?"

"He's urm…" Numbuh85 began answering.

"He's urm… had to go. Yeah. You know, you gotta go when you gotta go." Numbuh86 took over nervously.

Monty chuckled "Oh of course." Numbuh1 soon entered the room. "Ah there you are."

"Hi dad." Numbuh1 greeted, unaware that Farther in his human form was behind him. Numbuh1 smelled something. "Do you smell smoke?" Numbuh1 asked no one in particular.

"The chicken!" Farther shouted startling everyone in the room, before running to the kitchen.

There was a awkward silence until Monty spoke up. "You do kids do anything exciting?"

Later Farther came back. "Dinners ruined."

"What a shame." Monty said.

There was a collective growl of all the kids stomachs, and Mr Boss's. Which end him a look from his wife. "What?" was all he had to say.

"I guess well have to go home for dinner." Numbuh85 shrugged, pretending to be disappointed.

"I'm afraid he's right Ben." Monty said to his brother. "It has been good catching up with you. Goodbye." Monty said as he walked past with his family (Numbuh10 included).

"We get going too." Mr Boss said as he stood up. "Come on kids." And so they also leave.

Later at Sector V.

It was night Numbuh1's parents were fast asleep. On the balcony of the treehouse that had a perfect view of Delightful Mana stood all 6 members of Sector V as well as Numbuhs 10, 85, 86 and 362.

Numbuh1 pulls out some kind of remote with a single big red button and pressed it. There was silence. "Err Numbuh1." Numbuh4 spoke.

Numbuh1 raised his hand. "Wait for it." Just then the mansion burst hot sauce out of the doors and every window.

"Good work." Numbuh362 complemented. "I never thought a team made of the 4 of you would work but you pulled it off. Is data decrypted?"

"Already done and sent to Moon Base Numbuh362." Numbuh2 answered.

Numbuh362 nodded. "I'll let you know if any related missions come up." With that Numuh362 walked inside to her ship.

"Soooo now what?" Numbuh85 asked.

"We celebrate silly." Numbuh3 said with her arms in the air.

Numbuh1 smiled. "I couldn't agree more." As they began to had inside talking to each other Numbub1 held Numbuh86 back. "Remember, if you feel down, you can come here." He said as seriously as he could.

Numbuh86 smiled "Thanks Nigel. For everything."

Numbuh1 smiled back. "You're welcome Fanny.

End transmission.


End file.
